Fon Spaak
Fon Spark (フォン・スパーク), a protagonist in the sidestory Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. A criminal forced by Celestial Being to serve as a Gundam Meister at Fereshte. As he does not support the organization's ideology, a remotely-detonatable explosive has been strapped about his neck to keep him under control. Normally handcuffed with electronic bonds, except when piloting. Personality & Character Fon Spark's past has been a violent one and it's because of that he's prone to violence, destruction, and rage. Because he's a slave Meister, he's highly resistant and problematic when carrying out instructions to harm mission. He enjoys causing mischief to Celestial Being and enjoys the idea of changing the world with the power of Gundams. Despite his lesser aspects, he's proven to be highly intelligent and competent as a Gundam Meister. Skills & Capabilities Although Fon Spark may have a mischievous personality he takes combat very seriously. He has in-depth knowledge of mobile suits and can identify strengths and weakness very quickly. After Fon's parents died he was trained by Ali Al-Saachez who presumably taught him similar similar CQC skills as Setsuna and explosive making. Fon is also good at shooting and melee mobile suit combat. He seems to be one of the few pilots who is good at piloting GN and non-GN mobile suits. After Fon is marked as a traitor and he is injured Hanayo gives him nano-machines to help heal him. This is what gives him his "enhanced human" status. History Gundam 00P Season 2 Prior to being recuited by Celestial Being, Fon was a mercenary who piloted the AEU mobile armor AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7. His recruitment came after his mobile armor was destroyed by the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. Where he met Grave Violento. Gundam 00F Fon Spark seems to recognize Ali Al Saachez while pursuing him with Abul Hool Type F, dismissing Ali as a relic of the past Solar Wars. The remote explosive upon his neck (which causes is activated by Trinity when Fon attempted to stop them from taking away O Gundam and its GN Drive. His blood pressure dropped rapidly, having severe blood loss, and having ten minutes before heart and lung failure. But still Fon fights Team Trinity back in the condition he's in. Fon Spaak have only ten minutes until heart and lung failure as he battles Gundam Throne Zwei. Micheal Trinity releases his GN Fangs and severely damages Gundam Plutone, leaving Fon Spaak completely defenseless. Nena Trinity reveals Fon's true name is Robert Stad Jr. Fon's past was unveiled, his parents were involved in mining materials for colony construction, and the harsh environment led him to becoming an anti-Union terrorist. Before Micheal Trinity can deliver the final blow Hanayo activates Plutone's escape pod. Then Gundam Plutone blows up which distract the Trinity team enough for Hanayo and Fon to escape.Later on, Fon and Hanayo went to retrive a fleeing GN Drive in space. Fon encountered the lower half of Patrick Colasour's destroyed GN-X , he later kicks him off. After picking up the GN Drive, they saw Gundam Nadleeh was damaged and figured out that Tiera was the one who ejected the fleeing Drive. Fon doesn't want to save Meisters who doesn't good enough to clean their own mess, Hanayo wanted to help him but agreed on Fon's desicion and they went back to the base. In season 2 of Gundam 00F, Hixar Fermi and Hayana steals Kyrios GN-Drive and Gundam Sadalsuud Type F with a GN sniper rifle.Fon Spaak with Hanayo piloting Gundam Abulhool Type F burst through the wall ready for a fight. Gundam Abulhool Type F goes flight mode and rams Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, but Hixar manage to stop Fon attack until a secondary head pops out and shoots Sadalsuud close up. Sadalsuud throws Abulhood across the hanger Fon uses his secondary head again but Hixar blocks it with Sadalsuud's right hand. Then Hixar and Hayana runs off with Gundam Sadalsuud Type F through the broking wall Fon made. Fon Spaak finds Hixar Fermi at the HRL's BreakAway Limit Zone. Fon Spaak stops a bomb threat on HRL's BreakAway Limit Zone.Fon Spaak leaves Fereshte with Gundam Astrea Type F2 and joins Kataron. Fon Spaak was shown to be conducting its own military intervention, and ended being a squad leader for Katharon. Fon Spaak battles with a GN-XII, GN-XII Sword, and GN-XII Cannon. Fon Spaack is having a hard time trying to defeat the three GN-XIIs. Kataron forces are having tough time dealing with GN-XIIs, Flags, And Enacts. Fon Spaak activates his Trams-Am in the process he destroy GN-XII Sword and GN-XII while at the same time saving a Kataron member. They have accomplis their mission.Fon, who made it into outer space, reactivated the factory ship Euclides. Hixar, which had followed Fon for betrayal, tries to prevent him with the Gundam Sadalsuud. On the other hand, Fon mercilessly attacks him with the Astraea Kai 2 in Trans-Am mode. Although Hixar also activates Trans-Am and fights back with the Sadalsuud. A black Gundam Plutone appears. In chapter 17, the pilot of Black Plutone is Bring Stabity. Black Plutone is not intended for stirring up trouble, it’s a prototype machine (for Gadessa). Bring, who explains how to regain access to data in Veda, offers to collaborate with Fon. And in that instant Fon realizes that he isn’t human. It would be impossible to determine that an Innovator, which is based on human DNA, human from their outward appearance, but Fon came to the conclusion anyway. Fon announces a plan to attach an engine to an asteroid to drop it on Earth. Astrea F and Black Plutone are sortied as guards for the asteroid.Fon intentionally shows Bring his back to agitate him, but Bring doesn’t bite and goes after Hixar. Seeing this state of affairs, Fon scoffs at him “Are your orders from above that absolute? Crying the name innovator*” In chapter 18, Ribbons and Regene were inspecting Fon’s plan .Bring said that it’s part of Aeolia’s plan. By dropping an asteroid and causing damage on a global scale, the angered masses would support the government’s armed forces reorganization plan. If that happened, humanity’s will would unite and the plan could proceed to the next stage. And so, shouldn’t we just leave Fon alone? Regene concludes. In chapter 19, Fon battles the black Plutone, Astrea, Sadalsuud,and Abulhood. Now in chapter 20, Fon Spark takes down the black Plutone,Astrea,Sadalsuud,and Abulhood single handledly by himself using Trans-Am. Fon Spark land on Celestial Being to search for VEDA. Once he found VEDA and talks to Ribbons. Also,the last we see Fon Spark. In AD 2311, Chall Acustica, Eco Calore,and Sherilyn Hyde disbanded Fereshte and help Celestial Beings on the development of Gundam 00. Hixar and Hayana departed from Celestial Beings. Relationships Celestial Being Veda [[Gundam Meister|'Gundam Meisters']] Setsuna F. Seiei Fon shares a common link with Setsuna, both having been trained in CQC as young boys by Ali Al-Saachez. Both Fon and Setsuna were drafted into the KPSA, but Fon's father had already died in a space accident. Whether or not Fon and Setsuna ever met is unknown, or whether they know of each other's involvment in KPSA. Fon and Setsuna were both recommended to become Gundam Meisters at the same time. To which Veda gave orders for one to live and one to die. Later after Setsuna was chosen to be left alive (he was made a Meister by Ribbons Almark) and Fon was to be eliminated. However, Chall asked Veda to also make Fon a Gundam Meister for Fereshte which Veda agreed too. External Links *Fon Spaak on Wikipedia (scroll down) Category:Anno Domini characters